Cassie Skyheart
Cassie Skyheart is a Mage of Fairy Tail and a part time member of Team Gajeel. Appearance Cassie has dark blue eyes and golden blonde hair tied in two high buns on either side of her head. Her bangs are cut at her eyebrow. Her guild mark is silver and located on her left shoulder. She keeps a pouch with her Celestial Spirit Keys and a whip at her belt. LIke most Celestial Wizards, she has a good figure. Unlike some of them, she doesn't use her beauty as a weapon. Cassie is normally seen wearing a white tank top with dark blue leggings. She wears a bronze breastplate over her tank top and completes her outfit with white boots that go up to her calves. She also wears a bronze colored belt. Personality Cassie is fast paced and a tiny bit forgetful. She is also a kind person, seeing everyone as equals. She believes Celestial Spirits are human beings and should be treated as such. She fights alongside her spirits and doesnt push them too far. She would never consider using them as shields. She is a melee type of attacker, and she is rough in battle but a kind heart. Like other members of Fairy Tail, she is quick to resort to violence as a solution to problems. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Cassie is a Celestial Spirit Mage. She can summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World by opening their respective gate. She mostly has silver keys. However, Cassie fights alongside her spirits. She has been seen opening several gates at once. She is also very formidable with Celestial Attacks. *Celestial Star Whip: Cassie holds a key in the air and a white whip made of light shoots out from the end of her key. Cassie uses it as a whip. *Celestial Meteor Shower: Cassie holds a key in the air and rocks surrounded by a bright light rain down on the area. *Celestial Comet: Cassie hold up a key and creates an icy comet to attack enemies. *Celestial Shooting Star: Cassie holds up a key and creates beams of lightning resembling shooting stars shoots out at chosen targets. According to Rufus Lore, she the one who he copied his spell "Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars". Equipment Gold Keys *Gate of the Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries *Gate of the Scorpion Key: Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio *Gate of the Twins Key: Summons the Twins, Gemini Silver Keys *Gate of the Golden Dragon: Summons the Dragon, Draco *Gate of the Strength God Key: Summons the Strength God, Hercules *Gate of the Sea Serpent Key: Summons the Sea Serpent, Hydra *Gate of the Hunter Key: Summons the Hunter, Orion *Gate of the Captured Maiden Key: Summons the Captured Maiden, Andromeda *Gate of the Gorgon Slayer Key: Summons the Gorgon Slayer, Perseus *Gate of the King Key: Summons the King, Cepheus *Gate of the Queen: Summons the Queen, Cassiopia *Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Blue) *Gate of the Furnace Key: Summons the Furnace, Forax *Gate of the She-wolf: Summons the She-wolf, Lupa *Gate of the She-fox: Summons the She-fox, Vulpecula History Not much of Cassie's backstory is known. Cassie has been a member of Fairy Tail since she was a little girl and made friends with Maryse Greenwood. Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Celestials United Members